World without a Spider
by ultiblade
Summary: a story about the scarlet spider in a new world where spiderman has never existed. first work trying to fit together canon so all advice/criticism is much apperciated.
1. prologue

**writers note**: thanks for reading, im trying to follow canon in this story to an extent so any advice would be appreciated. I do know Scarlet Spider does come back, that will work out later in the story and be warned if you have not read the scarlet spider storyline there is a spoiler right here in the begining thats it skip the prologue if you dont want to know yet.

**Prologue: the end**

His name should be Peter Parker, but it was taken. In fact, it wasn't only the name that was taken but everything about him was taken. He was exactly the same as the other Peter Parker; he was the exact clone of the original. He and peter were exactly the same in every way. Fate, as it seems, changes to remove unnatural duplicates. So from the beginning of this new peter parker his destiny was to die. That is where our story begins and ends, with the death of Peter Parker.

They called him Ben Riley while he was with us. He was to every strand a hero, but in being a clone he would die as any duplicate would. We all remove duplicates the same, thinking we will be fine with the original and they are lost to us quickly and without a second thought. So history glanced over his short but miraculous heroism, just a side note in the history of peter parker. But a hero nonetheless.

So when he died, he finally accepted his fate. He would never be known as Peter parker, no one would remember him to be who he truly was in life. His alter ego, Scarlet Spider, would be remembered briefly in the tales of the original Peter Parker but he would never be given the title he had earned in his life. The title of a true hero.

So we begin our tale with his memory in hand to learn how fate would reward this kindred spirit. A reward of a horrible explosion that would leave our cloned hero as a footnote in the history of his own life that would be lived by another. As he died he accepted his fate and drifted into oblivion forever to be forgotten by destiny and drift through limbo.

There are other forces in the universe then destiny though. As he faded into the cosmic void his essence was rescued by one of these forces. You may know her by Madame Web…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A heros work...

Peter Parker gazed into the dark void, a deep empty blackness with nothing as far as the eye can see. His first thought turned immediately to his recent death. "So this is the end huh? Funny, there are not too many people out here in the afterlife."

A voice behind him beckoned, "You may not be as alone as you may think Mr. Parker. Not quite as dead either, although I can think of that would argue otherwise." Peter spun around, thousands of thoughts flying through his mind. His thoughts screamed at him for being so careless, trying to figure out what happened, and most of all trying to recall that voice that called to him.

Behind him sat a graying old woman, the years she had lived clearly marked on her face with the thousands of wrinkles. She sat in an elaborate chair that peter began to recall was a life support system and as a smile crept up on her face he also remembered that she was a psychic as well.

"In fact," the woman continued, "some people might even argue that because you were a clone you could have never owned a soul to begin with."

The name jumped into peters mind, this woman was none other than Madame Web. He had crossed paths with her before but was unsure as to if it was him that dealt with her or the actual peter parker. "Also Mr. Parker, are you still so insecure about not being the original? I can hear your doubts clearly here in the space between dimensions and I can clearly see your frustration."

"Ok Madame Web you caught me, I am the clone. But I have a lot of questions for you Web. Will you answer them this time? I mean I just clearly died not too long ago and now here I am floating between dimensions with you wondering when the tea party might start cause with what just happened that easily could be the case." Peter ran out of breath those last few words and remained focused on Madame Web, waiting for a response as he struggled to regain both his breath and composure.

Her response came, but not what peter had expected. He had thought it would have made her angry to hear him talk like that to her. Peter expected her to strike back at his angry words, but the only response she gave was a cat-like grin stretching from ear to ear and then a chuckle that grew in volume until peter knew that he must be in a dream because he had never experienced such madness. Then it stopped, her smile turned from madness to polite as she looked at peter with an amused gaze.

"I suppose the pleas of a dead man might be answered but our time is not infinite, we will be at your destination soon enough and there are many things you need to know before I leave you in your new home. So what question burns the hottest in your mind?" Her smile never faded from her face as she gazed upon peter. He immediately knew she was toying with him. Something was going on here that he did not understand, something very important that she was waiting to tell him while he was having a tantrum.

Peter took a deep breath, cleared his thoughts and said, "Why is it that you saved me? Why am I here?" Madame Web nodded, "you always seem to know the right questions when it counts my dear Spiderman. I saved you because your time had ended in that world but there are other worlds, some that without guidance could disappear or worse yet, bleed into other worlds and threaten everything that exists."

"Most dimensions have a person that upholds the forces of good in the face of evil, someone who struggles with powers beyond their control. This person tries to uphold the very idea of good versus evil. In most cases it is a version of you Mr. Parker. Spiderman lives in most universes giving hope to people around him in countless different ways. Most of them have you peter but not all of them. The place I am taking you too is one of these few worlds that have never seen you before. Peter Parker has never existed because your parents died but a strange act from the one you know as wolverine. I'm taking you there because I believe that you can save this world and its people from the troubles that it faces. I believe in you Spiderman."

Peters mind reeled from all of this information; he was speechless in front of the Madame. Finally, after he began processing what she had said he spoke: "so I help save one world and end up dying and in the end get moved into a new one to start all over again, when do I get any peace?"

"Soon Spiderman," Web responded, "soon but for now we are here, this may be the last time I meet you Peter Parker. I doubt I will be able to check in on you so I will entrust this world in your hands. Save it Mr. Parker, then you can have your peace."

Madame Web waved her gnarled old fingers and peters vision slowly blacked out as he was transported to a world that he would come to call home in time. When he finally regained consciousness he was in a large metal room with no windows and a large machine next to him that hummed slightly. His precise thoughts in the next minute were: Space, Aliens, then anal probe.


End file.
